


Come Back to Me

by Coyoteclaw11



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Homestuck AU, M/M, aka implied TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: "No." Haru's voice, scratchy and high pitched, didn't even sound like his own. He said it again with more force. Again and again, louder and louder, until his throat was raw and snot was beginning to run from his nose.It wasn't supposed to go like this. Years of bickering and tormenting each other online wasn't supposed to end like this.Written for the prompt:returned from the dead kiss





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drowning in souharu [gurgles]. Also I'm not even going to deny it, it is just straight up Homestuck. I'm sorry, but kisses & returning from the dead? Homestuck.

Haru stared, shock still, at Sousuke's too still body. His skin was too pale, emphasizing the red spilling from his lips. He leaned over him on an arm that almost didn't support his weight, and let his head fall to the other man's chest. Silence. Still, suffocating silence.   
  
"No." Haru's voice, scratchy and high pitched, didn't even sound like his own. He said it again with more force. Again and again, louder and louder, until his throat was raw and snot was beginning to run from his nose.  
  
It wasn't supposed to go like this. Years of bickering and tormenting each other online wasn't supposed to end like this.   
  
"Yamazaki..." It was raspy this time, broken by incessant sniffling and small, broken noises.   
  
Something hit him then, some strange, inappropriate impulse. Haru pushed himself back up, his eyes flickering between Sousuke and an indistinct point in the distance. It was stupid. Stupid and pointless. He shouldn't do it. Would it matter if he did? Would it be so bad? He couldn't. He  _had to_.  
  
Haru leaned over Sousuke again, hovering, before bowing his head and pressing their lips together with the lightest feather of a touch. He moved his mouth, breathing, and tasted blood sharp and metallic on his lips. He couldn't. He  _couldn't_. He moved to pull back, choking on a sob, when Sousuke surged forward with a lung deep gasp and his eyes blown wide.   
  
They stared at each other in frozen silence for a long time, each possibly battling their own myriad of rapid-fire emotions. Haru stared, watching the flush of color start to seep back into Sousuke's skin, his lips losing their blueish tint, and his sea-green eyes clear as he stared back just intently. Something finally won out,  _relief_ , and Haru moved forward, locking his arms around Sousuke's neck and crashing their mouths together in an awkward clash of lips and teeth. Sousuke didn't respond, tense and still and  _alive_  under Haru's touch. He pulled back, breathing heavily and relishing the way the other man's shoulder rose and fell with every  _living_  breath.  
  
"What the fuck," Sousuke breathed, staring at Haru as if  _he_  were the ghost.  
  
The laugh that bubbled from his chest wasn't entirely humorous nor sane, but he couldn't stop it. It took him a few tries to catch his breath enough to speak.  
  
" _You were dead_." He said it so full of emotion he didn't even know he possessed, and once he started, he couldn't stop. "You were  _dead_. You were dead. Youweredeadyouweredeadyouweredead..."  
  
At some point, Sousuke's arms found their way around Haru, holding him tight against his chest where his heartbeat gently lulled him into silence.  
  
Whatever they had gotten themselves into, it wasn't ending here.


End file.
